Konohagakura High
by PikaGirl16
Summary: Sakura has the biggest crush on Sasuke Uchiha. But what happens when he actually returns her feelings? Follow them all in their High School adventures.
1. Chapter 1 The Crush

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. As you know. You know the drill.

**Chapter One**

**The Crush**

Sakura was sitting in class, watching the guy she really liked. _He's so gorgeous, but I bet he doesn't even know I exists, _Sakura laid her head on her desk. Her pencil then fell to the floor.

"Excuse me?" someone said.

Sakura looked up, and sighed, "What do you want, Sai?"

"You dropped this," he said while handing her her pencil.

"Oh, thanks." Sakura said while taking it from him.

"Now," he smirked, "How about we go on a date?" he was trying to charm her.

"No way," Sakura said. Final answer.

"Well, you can't blame a man for trying," he shrugged.

After awhile the bell rang for school to end. "Remember class, we have exams in two weeks. Study study study," Mr. Kakashi reminded them.

"No way in hell am I studying," Naruto laughed, talking to his best friend, Sasuke.

"If you don't study you'll fail loser," Sasuke said while standing up and stretching his arms.

"Nah, I'll be fine," Naruto reassured him.

"Whatever."

"Hey Ino!" Sakura said while running up to her best friend. "Oh, hey to you, too, Shikamaru," she added.

"Hey girl," Ino smiled showing her teeth.

"Hi," Shikamaru said while sliding his arm around his girlfriend, Ino.

"I noticed Sai asked you out again during class," Ino stated.

"Yeah, that's the third time he's asked me out this week," Sakura groaned. Obviously annoyed.

"Well, he's just troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled.

Sakura noticed Sasuke and Naruto walking down the hallway. She kept staring at Sasuke while he walked by.

"Can't take your eyes off him as always, forehead," a voice said. Sakura, Ino, and Shikamaru all turned to the direction they head the voice. It was Karin. "He doesn't like you, so get over it!" Karin practically yelled at Sakura. "STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"

Sasuke and Naruto heard all the commotion. "I wonder what's going on," Naruto sounded curious.

"Well then, let's go find out loser," Sasuke said. Then him and Naruto turned around and walked back down the hallway.

"Just leave me alone Karin," Sakura demanded her.

"Look, he doesn't like you either Karin, so just go away," Ino jumped in.

_More drama, _Shikamaru thought.

"Well, whatever. Just remember forehead, stay away from him, 'cause he's mine!" Karin said. She then smirked and shoved Sakura. But… someone caught her.

Sakura looked up, "S…Sasuke?"

Karin growled.

"This is perfect!" Ino whispered.

"Don't be so violent," Sasuke said, looking over at Karin.

Sakura smiled, "Thank you."

"Whatever," Sasuke replied. Then him and Naruto walked away.

"Listen here, bitch. You will pay for this," then Karin turned away and stomped away.

"Man, that girl gets on my nerves. She's such a drag," Shikamaru said, annoyed.

"You can say that again," Ino agreed.

"Sasuke… caught me," Sakura grinned to herself like an idiot. "Well guys, I gotta go. Call or text me later Ino. Bye," She then walked out of the school.

"Shika, I have a great idea! But you have to help!" Ino looked up at him.

"Okay, what is it?" he asked..

"Sasuke, is there anyone you like?" Naruto asked while they were walking home.

"Not really," Sasuke replied.

"Come oooon! There has to be someone," Naruto kept asking.

"No one."

"HEY GUYS! WAIT UP," someone yelled.

Sasuke and Naruto turned around. Shikamaru was running there way.

"Hey Shika!" Naruto grinned.

"Hey," Sasuke greeted.

"Do you guys want to come to the mall with Ino and I later? Like, you guys wanna triple date?" Shikamaru asked them.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other. "Who's all going?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru replied, "Me and Ino, you guys if you want. And then Ino's going to try and get Sakura and Hinata to come."

Naruto really, really liked Hinata. "I'll go!" he sounded pretty excited.

"I guess I'll go. Not like I have anything better to do," Sasuke said. The thought of him catching Sakura earlier kept running through his head.

"Cool," Shikamaru said.

"If Sakura's going, them I'm coming," a voice said. Sai showed up out of nowhere.

"You aren't invited, sorry," Shikamaru looked at him.

"Hey, you asked Sakura out earlier, but she said no. I don't think she really likes you," Naruto smirked.

"Maybe you should just leave her alone," Sasuke added.

"Well, just you guys wait," Sai then turned around and walked off.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys later," Shikamaru said. Then he also walked off as well.

When Sakura got home her cell phone began to ring. "Hello?"

"Hey Sakura," the voice on the other line said.

"Hey Ino. What's up?"

Ino told her to meet her at the mall later and that she had a surprise for her. Sakura agreed that she'd go. She then went to her room to get ready.

Well that's chapter one :D I really hope you guys like it so far! This is actually a story I wrote 4 years ago and happened to come by it xD Anyway, please review and favorite and follow :D


	2. Chapter 2 The Triple Date

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Yeah yeah. :3

**Chapter Two**

**The Triple Date**

When Sakura got to the mall she found everyone at the Food Court. Then, she saw him: Sasuke.

"Hey Sakura!" Ino yelled.

"Hey guys," she began to blush. Sasuke's eyes were on her. She then looked over, seeing Naruto talking to Hinata. She smiled, Hinata has been in love with Naruto for as long as she could remember.

"Let's get something to eat, then find a table," Ino said. Everyone agreed.

After everyone got their food they all went to go find a table. Sasuke sat beside Sakura. "Hello," Sasuke looked over at her.

"H… Hi Sasuke," Sakura was so nervous.

"Your name is Sakura Haruno, correct?"

She nodded her head. _He knows my name, _she thought.

After awhile everyone started talking and joking around. "Excuse me everyone. I gotta got o the restroom," Sakura stood up and began walking away. She could feel Sasuke's eyes on her. Sakura was now walking down the hallway that led to the restroom. It was so quiet and no one was around.

"Hello, Sakura," she heard someone say. She looked behind her and saw Sai leaning against the wall.

"What are you doing here?" she was really starting to get annoyed with him.

He began to slowly walk towards her, "I'm here to see you of course." He had his usual strange smile on his face.

Sakura began backing up all the way until he had her against the wall. "Get away!" she tried to push him away, but he was too strong and wouldn't even budge.

"Now why should I go away?" His ace was only inches from hers. Sakura had a terrified look on her face. Her heard was racing.

"Sakura's been gone for quite awhile now," Ino had worry in her voice.

"I'm sure she's fine," Shikamaru took a hold of her hand.

"I'm… I'm kind of worried…" Hinata said while twiddling her thumbs.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke. He looked back and nodded, "I'm going to go look for her," Sasuke then stood up and went on his search.

"Sai! Get away!" but he still wouldn't budge.

"Now now Sakura," he said. He put one of his hands on her cheek. "Just let me kiss you."

A hand then grabbed Sai's shoulder, "Leave her alone."

Sakura knew that voice from anywhere, "Sasuke-kun!"

Sai let go of Sakura. She then moved away from the wall. "Hmph. Sakura, you will be mine one day," then, before he walked away, he grabbed Sakura's left breast. After he did that he began to fast walk away.

She wanted to punch him in the face. But he was already gone.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura nodded, "I just feel a little violated is all. Thanks by the way."

Sasuke sighed. "I should of punched him," he mumbled.

Sakura put her back against the wall and slid down onto the floor. "Really though Sasuke, thanks. I was terrified. He was so strong, I couldn't loosen his grip on me. I didn't know that Said would be this big of a problem.

Sasuke took a seat next to her. "If he does anything like that again, I'll hurt him."

Sakura blushed. She then saw Sasuke move in front of her, standing up. His hand out. She grabbed a hold of his hand and he helped her up and then began kissing her.


	3. Chapter 3 A Relationship Begins

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own Naruto!

**Chapter Three**

**A Relationship Begins**

"Sakura! What happened to you yesterday?!" Ino asked. Her, Hinata, and Sakura were all standing in front of the school.

"Uhm, Sasuke and I kissed…" Sakura blushed and smiled.

"Really?!" Both Ino and Hinata's eyes went wide.

Sakura told them the whole story. How afterwards he even walked her home. But, he never asked her to be his girlfriend.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll ask you out Sakura-chan," Hinata gave her a sweet smile.

"Thanks," Sakura smiled back.

"Oh here come's my Shika!" Ino also smiled. "Hey babe."

"Hey," he said back. They then kissed each other short, but passionately. He then looked over to Sakura, "Yo. What happened to you and Sasuke yesterday?"

Sakura looked at Ino. "I'll explain later babe," Ino told him.

They all then walked into the school and into their class. There was still about fifteen minutes until school started. Sasuke and Naruto were already in there, standing up, talking to each other. Sakura spotted him as soon as she walked in. Then, he spotted her as well. And then him and Naruto started walking towards them. Naruto looked from Sasuke to Sakura, and winked at Sakura. She just blushed and smiled at him.

"Hey everyone!" Naruto said with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey Sakura," Sasuke looked down at her. There was a smooth, gentle, smile placed upon his face.

She blushed, "Good morning Sasuke-kun."

"Could we talk in private?"

Sakura nodded her head. They both then moved to a private area in the classroom, a place where no one else was. Everyone in there "group" was staring at them.

"About yesterday…" he started.

_Oh no, please don't say it was a mistake or an accident, _Sakura thought.

"I'm glad we kissed. And, well, would you want to be my girlfriend?"

Sakura's grin was as big as her forehead. But she tried to not act too excited. "I would love to be your girlfriend Sasuke-kun."

He then leaned down and kissed her forehead.

From a little distance away, Karin and two of her friends watched Sasuke and Sakura, "Oh. You will pay for this, slut!"


	4. Chapter 4 Chopped

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. :p

**Chapter Four**

**Chopped**

About a month has passed since Sasuke and Sakura started dating. "I'll see you after class," Sasuke said. He then kissed Sakura. "Oh, and good luck in gym." He smiled and then walked away.

"All right class, that's it for today. Go ahead and go change," Coach Anko, the gym teacher, said. "Oh, Sakura, can you come and help me put the equipment up please?"

"Sure," Sakura then went to help her.

When Sakura got done she ran to the girls locker room to get changed. When she got in there everyone was already out, except Karin and two of her friends. _Oh great, _Sakura thought.

"Hey forehead," Karin crossed her arms.

Sakura just ignored her.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from MY Sasuke?!" Karin spat.

"Please just leave me alone," Sakura said in a calm tone.

"Shut up! You're gonna get it!" Karin snapped her fingers, "Girls!"

Both of Karin's friends grabbed Sakura's hands. "What're you doing?!" Sakura's voice now became full of fear.

Karin took a pair of scissors out of her bag. "Isn't the rumor that Sasuke only likes girls with long hair?" Karin smirked. She then grabbed a hold of Sakura's long, pink hair. She then cut it short, to about the middle of her neck. And very uneven.

Then both of Karin's friends pushed Sakura down on the ground. "Ouch…" Sakura said. All three girls started laughing. The bell then rang. "Oh, looks like schools over. See you around slut." They then left.

Sakura crawled into a corner and began to cry.

Sakura was leaning against the wall next to the gym door. _Where is she?_ He opened the gym door. And while two girls were walking by him he overheard what they were talking about.

"I heard some girl crying in the locker room," one of the girls said.

"Oh, do you know who it was?" the other one asked.

"Yeah, I peaked in to see who it was. It was that one girl, Sakura."

_Sakura!_ Sasuke then ran to the girls locker room. When he got to it he slammed the door open. "Sakura!" He then saw her sitting in a corner, with her face in her hands.

"Sasuke?" she looked up, tears running down her face.

He jumped down next to her and brought her close to him. She burried her face in his chest. "What happened?" he then noticed her hair was chopped.

"K… Karin chopped my hair and her two friends pushed me on the ground," Sakura said through her sobs.

"Karin," he hissed. He then brought her face up and kissed her on the lips. "I'm taking you home." Sasuke then picked her up in his arms.

"I don't want to go home yet," Sakura said.

Sasuke kicked the locker room door open. "How come?" he asked. He then kicked the gym door open.

"I don't want to go home like this… and Sasuke, I don't want to leave you yet," she gripped a hold of his shirt while he kicked the school door open.

"Would you like me to take you to my house?" he asked.

"Please…" she whispered.

"All right," he bent his head down, kissed her on the forehead, and then began walking to his house.

When he got there he knocked of the door with his elbow. Someone opened the door. "Little brother, what happened? Wait? Is this your girlfriend?" he smiled.

"Shut up Itachi, just please come and open my bedroom door for me." So Itachu then opened Sasuke's bedroom door for him. Sasuke then laid Sakura down on his bed. He then sat down next to his bed.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun," Sakura said while sitting up on his bed.

"You really worried me, Sakura." He looked over at her.

"I'm sorry…"

"No no no," he took her hand.

"So, was that man your older brother Itachi?" Sakura smiled.

"Yeah. Ever since our parents died in a house fire he's been taking care of me."

Everything was silent.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"Um, can you or Itachi cut hair?" Sakura touched her hair with her free hand.

"Well, no. But would you like me to call Ino? She could do it?"

"No! Please don't. I can't worry her…"

"Hmm, well, my brothers friend Deidara could do it. Wold that be all right?"

Sakura smiled and nodded her head.

"All right, I'll be backm I'm going to go ask Itachi to call him," Then he left the room.

Thirty minutes later there was a knock at the door. Sasuke brought Sakura to the living room while Itachi went to go get the door. "Oh hey Sasori, didn't know you were coming, too," Itachi said. "Anyway, please come this way. Sakura is in the living room." They all then began walking to the living room.

"So, you're Sakura." Deidara stated. "Let me see what all I can do." He then got out a pair of scissors. Itachi and Sasori took a seat on the couch while Sasuke sat beside Sakura, holding her hand.

Not long later, Deidara was done. It pretty much looked the same, except her hair was to the middle of her neck and it was perfectly even. "Thank you so much Deidara," Sakura grinned. She really liked it.

"No problem," he said back,

"Thanks for helping. And thanks for stopping by Sasori. You guys coming back Friday night for hang out?" Itachi asked.

"Of course," Sasori replied. Then they both left.

"Wow, Sakura was really cute," Sasori told Deidara.

"Oh don't be getting any ideas Sasori. She's dating Sasuke," Deidara said.

Sasori sighed, "I know."

"You look beautiful Sakura-chan," Sasuke grabbed a lock of her hair.

"Really?" Sakura blushed.

"Really," he kissed the lock of her hair. Then Sasuke kissed her lips. "I love you Sakura Haruno."

"I love you, too, Sasuke Uchiha. Since the very beginning."

They then kissed again. "Come on, I'll walk you home," Sasuke then walked Sakura home.


	5. Chapter 5 All Together

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Blah blah blah.

**Chapter Five**

**All Together**

Two weeks have now passed and it was summer vacation, and the group decided to meet at the public pool.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura ran towards Sasuke and threw her arms around him. Her breasts pressed against his bare chest. Sasuke began to slightly blush.

"Uh, Sakura…" he began.

She then let go of him, "Yes?"

"Nothing."

Sakura then looked over at Naruto and Hinata, they were swimming with Ino and Shikamaru. "I hope Naruto asks Hinata out soon."

"Yeah, he told me he was planning on doing it at the end of the day today," Sasuke looked at them as well.

"Really?! Well I'm glad," she smiled.

"Hey Sakura," Someone said. The voice sounded very familiar. Sasuke and Sakura both turned around to see who it was.

"Hello Sai," Sasuke replied back instead. Sai smiled at him. Then turned back around and walked away. Sasuke then looked over at Sakura, "Shall we go swimming with everyone else?"

"Yeah!" they then splashed into the pool.

A couple house passed and they were all now sitting at a table, eating. Naruto stood up, "Hey Hinata, can we talk?"

Hinata stood up as well and smiled, "Sure Naruto-kun." They then walked to a private spot.

"Hinata, I think you are so amazing and beautiful. I really like you," he paused and waited to see if Hinata had anything to say.

"Naruto-kun, I really like you, too…"

He smiled, "Would you please be my girlfriend?"

Hinata smiled as well, "Yes Naruto-kun, I would love to be your girlfriend."

Naruto then, gently, pressed his lips against hers. He then embraced her. Everything was turning out so perfect.

From the little distance, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, and Shikamaru were all watching. "They're finally together!" Ino brought her hands together.

"Ya know, seeing them kiss…" Shikamaru started, but before he could finish Ino planted her lips on his.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke, he looked back down at her. They both smiled, then also began kissing.


	6. Chapter 6 Dinner Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto as you know.

**Chapter Six**

**Dinner Time**

"Hey Sakura, would you like to come over for dinner tonight?" Sasuke asked while putting his arm around her.

"Sure! I'd love to!"

"All right. It's going to be me, you, Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara," Sasuke explained.

"Sounds like it's going to be fun," Sakura smiled.

"Thak you for the food," everyone said. Then they all started digging in.

"So Sasuke, how long have you and Ms. Sakura been dating?" Deidara asked while taking a bite of rice.

"Today, it has actually been exactly four months," Sasuke replied, while smiling at Sakura.

"Wow, that's a long time," Sasori said.

"It has been. But I'm glad. It's been great," Sakura said. "Sasuke-kun is the best thing that's ever happened to me." Sasuke smiled when she said that.

"Well Sakura, I'm glad that Sasuke's found you. Ever since you guys have started dating Sasuke has been happier. He's been smiling more." Itachi looked over at his brother.

Sakura blushed. But, she was glad she has made his life happier. Like he has to her. Sasuke looked over at her and mouthed, "I love you."

Sakura mouthed it back.

"Well, is everyone done?" Itachi asked. Everyone nodded their heads. "Well after I'm done cleaning up Sasuke, I'm going to be out for the rest of the night with Deidara and Sasori." Itachi said while gathering all the plates up.

"Okay," Sasuke replied.

Not long after, Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara left. Sasuke and Sakura were on Sasuke's bed, making out. Sasuke then stopped to look at the time. He knew it was time for Sakura to be going home. But, he didn't want her to leave yet. "Sakura," he sat up. "Can you stay longer?"

"Let me call my parents," Sakura took her phone out and dialed her home number. "Hey mom, is it okay if I stay the night with Ino? Hinata is also staying the night."

Sasuke smiled at the "stay the night" comment. He never asked her to stay the night. But he was now glad that she was. He never wanted her to leave.

"All right mom, thanks. I love you. And tell dad that I love him, too. Bye." Sakura shut her phone and put it on the night stand.

"So, you're going to stay the night, huh?" Sasuke smirked.

"Uhm…" Sakura blushed. She didn't know what to say.

Sasuke leaned towards her and kissed her forehead. "I'm glad you're staying. I didn't want you to leave. I wanna stay with you."

"Sasuke-kun… I wanna stay with you, too."

Sasuke then brought his lips back to hers. She laid down on the bed while they continued kissing. He licked her bottom lip for entrance, and she happily let him enter. Their tongues danced together. Then, Sasuke pulled back and started kissing down her neck.

"Uhm, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered.

"Hm?" He sat up and looked down at her.

"Uh, are we really ready for this?" she looked up at him.

"Well, I'm ready. Are you?"

"I… I don't know…" she looked away from him.

"Sakura," he put his hand on her cheek. Making her look at him. "You aren't ready, then we won't do it."

Sakura put her head on his, "I'm ready."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes."

Sasuke smiled. "Well then," he then took his shirt off and got on top of her. Sakura began blushing. "Awe, you're so cute when you're nervous. But don't worry."

Sakura looked up and smiled at him, "I love you Sasuke-kun."

"I love you, too, Sakura." he then began to kiss her once again.


	7. Chapter 7 The Notes

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter Seven**

**The Notes**

Sasuke woke up at the light coming through the window. He sat up on bed and looked over at Sakura. "I'm glad I get to wake up next to her." He ran his fingers through his hair. _She's so beautiful._ He then got up and put some pants on. He walked to the kitchen to fix his "princess" some breakfast.

When Sakura woke up she looked over to see Sasuke not there, but a green night gown laying in his spot. She smiled and put it on. After she got it on she began walking towards the kitchen. When she got there she saw a plate of breakfast on the table and Sasuke leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Good morning," he smiled.

"Good morning," Sakura smiled back and sat down in front if the steaming food. Sasuke took a seat next to her.

"Karin, we've been standing outside of Sasuke's house ALL night! Sakura isn't coming out. I'm going home," one of Karin's friends said.

"Me too! I'm tired!" the other one complained.

Karin clenched her first. "All right, give me a second." She ran up to Sasuke's door, laid a piece of paper down, rang the door bell, then her and her friends ran as fast as they could. Karin wasn't sure if her plan would work, but she was hoping it would.

Sasuke was washing the dishes while Sakura was sitting down at the table.

Ding dong! "Don't worry Sasuke, I'll get it." Sakura stood up.

"Thanks. It's probably Itachi. I bet he forgot his house key again."

Sakura laughed while walking towardsthe door. When she opened it all she saw was a simple piece of paper on the porch. It was folded up and it said three simple words: **To my love.** Sakura knew it wasn't any of her business to read it, but she couldn't help herself. She picked it up, unfolded it, and began to read it.

**To my lover Sasuke,**

**I can't wait to see you tonight babe ;)**

**Love, Your secret lover.**

Sakura was shocked. _What?_ She felt tears start to form in her eyes.

Sasuke began walking towards the door, "Who was it Sakura?"

Tears were running down her face. Sasuke was cheating on her.

"Hey sweetheart, are you crying?" Sasuke's voice was full of worry.

"Don't call me that," Sakura choked out.

"Sakura?"

"How could you Sasuke! How could you just use me like that?! All you wanted was to get in my pants!" she yelled.

"Wait! Hold on! What are you talking about?!" he half yelled.

"You know that I'm talking about!" she threw the piece of paper at him.

He caught it and then read it. "What?! Sakura, I don't know who this is from."

"Liar!" Sakura yelled. She then ran out of the door and began running home.

"Sakura!" he yelled. But she was already out of sight. _I have to go after her._ He then began running after her.

When Sakura got home her parents were out. And she left her key at Sasuke's house. "Great," she said. She was still crying. She walked up to her porch and also saw a note laying on it that said **To Sakura.** "Huh? What's this?" she picked it up and unfolded it.

**Dear ugly Sakura,**

**Slut!**

**From Karin (:**

"The… the writings the same… that note that was on Sasuke's porch… it was from Karin." Sakura finally realized. "I'm so stupid! I should've known it was her. She's been trying to break us up from the beginning… I've messed up everything." she started bawling her eyes out.

Sasuke then got to her house and saw her crying on the porch. He walked up towards her. "Sakura…"

"Sasuke-kun! I'm sorry," she wouldn't look up at him. "I'm sorry I didn't even believe you. I know now it was Karin. 'Cause sheleft me a note, too." She finished.

Sasuke took a sear next to her, then took her in an embrace. "Why would you think I would hurt you? After out night last night Sakura… I could never hurt you. I love you."

Sakura put her arms around him. "I love you, too."


	8. Chapter 8 Dinner with the Mom

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter Eight**

**Dinner with the Mom**

"Sakura. Can I talk to you?" Sai asked. Sasuke let go of her hand and nodded towards her. He then walked a little bit away.

"What do you need?" she crossed her arms.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry…"

Sakura let her hands fall to her side. A shook look came upon her face, "What?"

"I know it's not like me to apologize. But I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry for always bothering you… I understand how it was probably annoying you. So this is for you Sakura," he took his hands from behind his back and gave her something that was wrapped up. She took it. He smiled at her, "Please enjoy it." he then walked away.

Sasuke walked back up to her, "What is it he gave you?"

Sakura opened it, looked at it, smiled, and said, "It's a picture of me and you… and it looks like he painted it."

Sasuke looked at the picture and smiled, "Guess he finally understands that you're mine." he held her from behind.

Sakura giggled, "Guess so." they then kissed.

"I want to meet you parents tonight Sakura."

"All righty," she smiled.

"So, you're the famous Sasuke our daughter is always talking about," Mrs. Haruno said while setting food on the table.

"Mom!" Sakura groaned.

Sasuke laughed, "I am."

Mrs. Haruno smiled at him.

"Oh, where is Mr. Haruno?" he asked.

"Oh, my dad is out on business right now," Sakura explained.

"Well, I wanna meet him as soon as he gets back," he smiled at her.

"I'm sure he would love to meet you," Mrs. Haruno said while sitting down at the table. She put her hands together and Sakura and Sasuke did the same, "Thank you for the food." Then they all started eating.

"Thanks for coming over Sasuke. Please come over some time soon again," Mrs. Haruno said.

"I will," Sasuke smiled at her.

"I'll see you to the door," Sakura said. She then began walking him to the door. They were both now standing on the porch.

"Your mom is a nice woman," Sasuke said.

Sakura smiled, "She's an interesting character."

He then kissed her, "See you tomorrow Sakura," he then walked off.


	9. Chapter 9 Uh Oh

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter Nine**

**Uh Oh**

"I'm telling you Ino, my period is late," Sakura whispered to her best friend. She tried to say it quietly so Sasuke couldn't hear her.

"Sakura, you and Sasuke did do 'it', right?" she whispered back.

"Yeah."

"Hun, you might be, well, ya'know. After school you tell Sasuke you have to help me with something. And I'll tell Shika I have to go do something. We're going to get you a pregnancy test."

"Thank you, Ino." They both then started paying attention to Mr. Kakashi.

"So Sakura, you wanna go hangout at the mall?" Sasuke asked, it was now after school.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun, I can't. I promised Ino I'd help her with something. But, um, at 5:30 I can meet you at the mall."

"All right, see you then." they both kissed then Sakura went to go find Ino.

"Gosh Ino, this line is so LONG." Sakura said. Her and Ino were waiting in line at the pharmacy. She was gripping the pregnancy test in her hands.

"I know Sakura, just calm down." After about twenty minutes passed they were finally paying for the test.

When they were done paying Sakura took her phone out and looked at the time. It was 5:25. "Oh crap Ino! I'll have to take the test tonight. I promised Sasuke I'd meet him at the mall at 5:30."

"All right. But Sakura, call me as soon as you find out," Ino was serious.

"I will Ino. And thanks." Her and Ino smiled at each other, she then jammed the test in her purse, and then ran off.

"Hey Sasuke-kun! Sorry I'm running late," Sakura said as she was running up to him. As she was running she tripped and fell. She dropped her purse and everything fell out.

"Sakura," Sasuke bent down next to her. "Are you all right?"

Sakura laughed some, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Here, let me get your stuff." he began picking everything up and saw the pregnancy test. "Sakura, are you pregnant?"

Sakura looked at him. _Uh oh._


	10. Chapter 10 Taking the Test

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter Ten**

**Taking the Test**

Sakura and Sasuke were standing right outside of Sasuke;s bathroom. Sakura was bouncing up and down, "Thirty more seconds…"

Sasuke squeezed onto her hand. "Sakura… how come you didn't tell me that you might be pregnant?"

Sakura stopped bouncing. She gripped onto Sasuke's hand tighter. "Uhm," she couldn't think of anything to say. Or, she didn't want to tell him why. She knew he'd get mad if she did.

"Did you think I would leave you alone and not want anything to do with you or my own child?" He was kind of raising his voice at her.

Oh no, it's like he was reading her mind.

"After everything we've been through Sakura, do you really think I would just leave you alone like that?"

Sakura stayed silent.

Sasuke sighed, "I wouldn't leave you like that Sakura. I couldn't."

Sakura smiled.

"Is it time to check to see now?" Sasuke looked over at her.

Sakura took her phone out and looked at the time, "Yup. It's time."

Sasuke opened the bathroom door and him and Sakura walked in. Sakura picked up the test.

"What does it say?"

"It says… positive." Sakura began feeling tears start to form.

Sasuke put his arms around her. "What am I going to do Sasuke-kun! It's my senior year of school, and I'm pregnant!"

"Ya'know, they sometimes say to take two tests, 'cause the first test isn't always right," Sasuke stated. "Did you buy another one?"

Sakura shook her head.

"All right. I'm going to go to the pharmacy and get you another one. You can stay here. And I'll be back before you know it. I'll try and hurry," he kissed her forehead.

Sakura gripped a hold of his shirt, "Thank you Sasuke-kun."

"Go lay on the couch and watch some TV. I'll be back soon." he then left.

Sakura did what she was told. She went to the living room, laid down on the couch, and turned the TV on.

Sasuke was now paying for the test.

"Hey Sasuke!"

He turned around to see Sasori, "Oh, hey."

Sasori's face then got serious, "Sasuke. I just saw what you're buying."

"Whatever. It's none of your business anyway Sasori," Sasuke then began to try walking past him. But Sasori grabbed a hold of his shoulder. "Let me go!"

"Sasuke, did you get Sakura-chan pregnant?" Sasori's voice was calm.

"Even if I did, it's none of your business anyway!" Sasuke yelled.

Sasori wouldn't let go of his shoulder, "But it is Itachi's."

"Don't you go telling Itachi she might be pregnant. If she is I'm going to tell him. So just keep your mouth shut about all this Sasori."

"Sasuke, please calm down. I'm not trying to fight with you."

"Then let me go right now before I punch you in the face!"

Sasori let him go and looked down at the ground. Sasuke then stormed away. _Sasuke, I really hope you didn't get her pregnant._

Sakura was laying on the couch when she heard the front door open. She sat up, "Is that you Sasuke-kun?"

"No," the person then showed up in the living room. "It's me."

Sakura smiled, "Hey Itachi."

"How're you my future sister-in-law?" Itachi smiled and sat down in a chair near the couch.

Sakura blushed at that. "I'm fine. How about you?"

Itachi then frowned, "Something is bothering you Sakura-chan. I can tell."

"Oh no, nothing is bothering me at all Itachi-sama."

"Is it my little brother?"

Sakura shook her head, "It's nothing…"

"Sakura." Itachi leaned up in his chair. "I want you to know that you can talk to me about anything. If it's something you can't talk to Sasuke about… I promise not to tell him. I already feel like you're part of the family."

Sakura didn't say anything.

"But, if you don't want to tell me, then that's all right."

Sakura looked at him and smiled, "Thank you."

It was then that Sasuke got home. He ran up the stairs. "Oh Itachi, you're home."

Itachi looked up at him, "What's in the bag?"

Sasuke looked away, "Nothing that concerns you."

Itachi stood up, "All right. Whatever you two are going," he looked from Sasuke to Sakura, "I trust you guys with whatever it is." he then left the room.

Sakura stood up and walked towards Sasuke. He handed her the bag, and then she walked to the bathroom.

Sasuke was standing outside the bathroom, waiting.

Sakura walked out, "Now, like last time, we wait." And like last time, he grabbed her hand. When the wait was over they both walked into the bathroom.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"It's negative," she answered. "Sasuke-kun, I would like to go to the Konoha Hospital for Teens, just so I know it's absolutely correct."

"All right Sakura, let's go." they both then started heading towards the hospital.


	11. Chapter 11 Bad News Awaits

Dislaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter Eleven**

**Bad News Awaits**

Sakura and Sasuke were sitting in the waiting room at the Konoha Hospital for Teens, waiting for their turn. A nurse with a white dress come out. She had short, brunette hair, wearing a tag that said "Nurse Shizune." "Sakura Haruno?" she said.

"That's me," Sakura said as her and Sasuke stood up.

"Right this way," Nurse Shizune said. Sakura and Sasuke followed her into a room. "Dr. Tsunade should be in here soon," she then walked out.

Sakura laid down on the bed while Sasuke was standing next to her. After a little while, Dr. Tsunade walked in. She had long, blonde hair tied into two pigtails. And her chest was so huge, it made Sakura feel almost completely flat chested… "All right, so what's the matter?" she sat down in one of those rollie doctor chairs.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other. Sakura then decided to speak, "Dr. Tsunade, I think I'm pregnant."

"Did you take a pregnancy test?"

"Yes. I took two. The first one said positive. And the second one said negative."

"All right. Ms. Haruno, pelase follow me. And Mr. Uchiha, you can stay here until we come back." Dr. Tsunade and Sakura then left the room, leaving Sasuke by himself.

Sasuke sat down in a chair. _How could I be so stupid!_ He thought. _We didn't even use any protection. If she's pregnant, then it's all my fault…_

After awhile, Dr. Tsunade and Sakura returned. "You can stay in here. And in not too long I'll come back with your results." Dr. Tsunade then left the room once again.

Sakura laid back down, and Sasuke took her hands in his. "What's on your mind?" he asked.

"About how if I'm pregnant, then I don't know what I'll do."

"What we'll do," he corrected her.

"Yeah."

"Sakura, if you're pregnant then it's all my fault. I'm to blame for everything. I should have had protection…"

"Sasuke-kun, don't blame yourself. It's not all your fault. It's mine, too."

Sasuke looked down at her, "You're so beautiful…"

She looked back up at him and smiled.

Not long after Dr. Tsunade walked back in. "I have some news."

"So, is the pregnant? Or not?" Sasuke was gripping her hand, as she was gripping his as well.

"Well," she began. "This might be harder… and more dreadful then finding out that you're pregnant… Sakura, you had a miscarriage."

Sakura went breathless. It was hard for her to find out she was pregnant, but even harder for her to find out that the baby died in her womb. Her baby… their baby…

"I'm sorry…" Dr. Tsunade then left, giving them time alone.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Sasuke looked at her. Worried. Scared. Sad.

Sakura got off the bed and wipped her now wet eyes. "Come on. Let's go pay. Then do you think you could walk me home?

"Of course sweetheart."

Once they were on Sakura's porch, she turned to look at him. "Thanks for everything Sasuke-kun. Really."

"No problem. Anything for you," Sasuke smiled and gave her a kiss on the lips. "Goodnight and sweet dreams. I love you."

"I love you, too. Sweet dreams Sasuke-kun." Sakura then walked inside as Sasuke began heading home.

Sakura sat down on her bed and sighed. Her eyes then went wide, "Oh crap! I better call Ino!" She took her phone out, seeing she had 3 text messages and 2 missed calls from her already. She dialed her number, preparing herself to tell Ino everything that has happened.


	12. Chapter 12 The Run In

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter Twelve**

**The Run In**

Sakura was on her way to the supermarket to pick a few things up for her mother. "I'm so excited to hangout with Sasuke-kun tonight!" Sakura said outloud as she skipped down the street. _Itachi will be out with Deidara and Sasori tonight, so we'll have the whole house to ourselves._ She blushed at the thought.

"Sakura-chan? Is that you?" Sakura turned around to see Sasori smiling at her.

"Oh! Hey Sasori-san!" Sakura smiled back at him. "How're you?"

"I'm doing okay… but I'm sorta worried about something…" he looked away from the beautiful girl standing before him.

Worry came upon Sakura's face. "What's the matter?"

"Would you come with me to get some coffee? I need to talk to you about something," his face looked serious.

"Well, I'm supposed to be getting some groceries for my mom. But I'm sure I could do that after we talk… so sure, anything for a friend." So they both then began heading to the coffee shop right down the street.

Once they got there they both got plain, black, coffee and sat down at a booth near the window. "So, what did you need to talk about Sasori-san?"

It took him atleast a full minute to answer her. "I ran into Sasuke last week."

"Well, you seem him almost every other day at Itachi-sama's house," Sakura stated.

"I know. But it's the place I saw him at…"

Sakura had a confused look on her face.

"Sakura-chan… please don't get mad for what I'm about to ask, but, are you pregnant?"

Sakura stopped sipping her coffee and sat it down on the table. She looked down at her hands and sighed. "That's none of your business."

"But Sakura it's killing me. I have to know!"

"But why do you have to know? It's only between Sasuke-kun and I." Sakura finally looked up at him. He looked hurt, and she started feeling bad for him. She sighed, "All right, I'll tell you." Sasori now looked a little less hurt. Which made her feel a little better. "Yes, at one point I was. But I had a miscarriage."

Sasori looked down at his coffee. Feeling bad for now asking her, "Oh, I'm sorry Sakura-chan."

Sakura didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry for bothering you with this. I just worry about you is all. Please don't be mad at me."

She smiled at him. "I'm not mad at you. Thanks for worrying." Sakura stood up. "Well, I gotta go get these errands done. See ya'around!" She then ran out the door.

"She really is quite a woman," Sasori smiled to himself.


	13. Chapter 13 Unexpected Phone Call

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto at all.

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Unexpected Phone Call**

"Mom! I'm home!" Sakura yelled while laying the groceries on the counter.

"What took you so long honey?" her mom asked while walking to the kitchen.

"I just ran into one of my friends and we began talking a little. Sorry."

"Oh it's all right." her mom began putting the food and drinks up.

"Oh mom, I'm going to go over to Sasuke's house for awhile, and then stay the night with Hinata and Ino. We have to study for this test tomorrow. Is that cool with you?"

"Of course! Study hard!"

Sakura was now over at Sasuke's house. Dinner was over and they were on the couch. Doing what couples do: Making out. Sasuke began tugging at Sakura's shirt, trying to pull it off. But Sakura stopped him. Sasuke frowned, "What?"

"We have school tomorrow. And I don't want to be tired and fall asleep during class." Sakura told him.

"Fine," Sasuke sat down on the couch. "I guess you make a point."

"Sasuke-kun, I never said we had to stop making out though…"

Sasuke smiled at her and bent back down, kissing her on the lips.

That morning Sakura and Sasuke woke up late so they didn't have much time to get ready. They through their unforms on and then ran off to school. They got there five minutes before the bell rang. Just in time.

"You guys are pretty late," Naruto said as they ran into the classroom.

"Yeah, we woke up late," Sakura said.

"Like that's the truth."

Sasuke bonked Naruto on the head, "It is true you loser." And that made every one laugh.

While they were in class Kakashi was lecturing them about some book. Sakura wasn't really paying much attention. There was a knock at the class room door. "Come in," Kakashi said.

It was Mr. Iruka, "I have a call for Sasuke Uchiha in the office."

"Go ahead Mr. Uchiha," Mr. Kakashi looked over at Sasuke. Sasuke was very confused, who would be calling him? He got up and followed Mr. Iruka back to the office.

_That's strange,_ Sakura thought. _Who could he be getting a call from?_

As Sasuke was walking down to the office he began thinking._ Who could be calling me at school? Itachi never calls…_ as he walked in the office he walked over to the phone and picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hello, Sasuke," the voice on the other line greeted back.

"Uncle Madara?"


	14. Chapter 14 Anger

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Anger**

"Ever since Sasuke got that phone call, he never came back to class," Sakura told Naruto.

"That's strange… I wonder what could be going on," Naruto pondered.

"Me too. And I'm kind of worried. I think I'm going to stop by his house after school."

"Yeah, that might be a good idea."

Sakura was walking down the street to Sasuke's house. Her hair and skirt were blowing in the wind. It felt so good outside today. When she got to Sasuke's house she walked up to the door and knocked a few times.

About thirty seconds went by and someone finally opened the door. Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke-kun, I just wanted to know if-" she was cut off.

"Go home Sakura…" he said quietly.

"Huh? But Sasuke-"

"I said to go home!" he then slammed the door shut. Sakura just stood there. Dumbfounded. _What happened? Did he really just do that…?_ she turned around and stomped back home.

Sakura was sitting in her bed. She looked over at her clock and sighed. 11:30. _What was up with Sasuke-kun earlier? Why was he being so damn rude?_ Sakura then heard something against her window. She got up and walked towards it. _What could that be?_ She opened it, looked down, and saw Sasuke standing there looking up at her. "Sasuke?"

"Sakura, can I come up?"

"Hmph, why should I let you?" she said in an angry tone.

"I want to talk to you about earlier. So let me come up. Please?"

"Fine," Sakura gave in.

Sasuke then climbed up the tree next to her window and then jumped inside. "I would've called and told you I was coming. But I left my cell phone at home. And I wanted to surprise you," he smiled.

But Sakura definitely did not smile back at him. She folded her arms and looked away.

"Sakura, please don't be mad at me." He began walking towards her.

"Why shouldn't I be?" she finally looked at him.

"I can explain eve-"

"Then explain."

"The phone call I got earlier was from my Uncle Madara," he began. "After that him and Itachi came and picked me up. We went back home and began talking. I hate my Uncle Madara. When mine and Itachi's parents passed away, Madara never helped us. He just left. So Itachi had to raise me himself with any help from him. Madara is our only family left. And he wouldn't even help because he never cared. And now, he wants to come back into our lives. And I don't want him to. I've done fine without him my whole life. Besides, the only reason he really showed up out of nowhere is because he's broke. Then you showed up and I was already pissed off. And I tried not to raise my voice to you but I did," he finished.

Sakura walked up to him, placed her right hand on his face, then kissed him. "Sasuke, I understand. And there's no need to apologize. I should've left the first time you told me, in a calm voice."

Sasuke smiled down at her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Stay here with me tonight."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist, "But what about your mom?"

"Dad too. He got back earlier. And I don't care. Sometimes you gotta take a risk."

Sasuke picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Tomorrow," he kissed her. "I want to have dinner with you and meet your dad tomorrow."

"All right." They began kissing once again. They laid down on Sakura's bed, continued kissing, and waited for what was going to happen next.


	15. Chapter 15 Meeting the Dad

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. :p

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Meeting the Dad**

The next morning they got Sasuke out of the house before her parents even woke up. "I'll be back tonight for dinner and to meet your dad." Sasuke said while opening her window.

"All right, we'll be waiting." they kissed and then Sasuke climbed down the tree and left.

There was a knock at the door. "That must be Sasuke! You'll love him dad I promise," Sakura then ran towards the door.

"Really sweetie, you'll like him. He is such a gentleman and he treats Sakura very well," Mrs. Haruno told him.

"I don't care what he's like. He just better not hurt my little girl," her dad replied.

"Just be nice."

Sakura walked back into the dinning room with Sasuke by her side. "Hello Mr. Haruno. I am Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke walked towards her dad and held out his right hand.

Mr. Haruno took his hand and shook it, "Hello Sasuke."

"Dinner's ready." Mrs. Haruno brought all the food in and laid it on the table.

Sasuke pulled Sakura's chair out for her. He then sat down in his own chair. Everyone put food on their plates and began eating. "So Sasuke, tell me about yourself," Mr. Haruno said while taking a bite of his teriyaki chicken.

"Well, I'm seventeen. My favorite food is tomatoes and I hate natto. I love taking walks and my birthday is July 23rd."

"Grades?"

"Straight A's sir."

"What about your past background? You know, your family life."

Sasuke looked down at his plate. Not seeming very hungry anymore.

"Dad, I don't think-" but Sakura was cut off.

"No Sakura. It's fine. You're my girlfriend, they're your parents, and they deserve to know. When I was seven my parents died in a house fire. They only family me and my brother Itachi have left is my Uncle Madara. But he didn't really help us and just left us on our own. So, my brother has been raising me," he finished.

Mr. and Mrs. Haruno were both silent. They didn't know how to react.

_Wow, I can't believe Sasuke really told them everything. That must've took a lot of courage,_ Sakura thought.

Sasuke was about to leave. "Well, it seems you are a very kind gentleman. I think you are good for my daughter." Mr. Haruno and Sasuke shook hands once again.

"Thank you, sir."

Sakura then led Sasuke to the door. They walked out onto the porch. "Last night was even better then last time," Sakura smiled.

Sasuke smiled back, "Because we were safe this time."

Sakura just kept smiling,"I'm glad my dad likes you."

"Me too."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." he smiled and left.


	16. Chapter 16 Almost Prom Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto you guys.

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Almost Prom Time**

It was getting close to the end of the school year. And in one week it'd be prom. And in three weeks it'd be the senior class trip to the beach. "I'm so excited for prom!" Ino said as her and there group were walking around in the park.

"Me too. But I'm more excited for the trip to the beach!" Naruto added.

"Naruto, did you not here? The trip got cancelled because the school doesn't have enough money," Sakura told him.

"What?!" apparently, he hadn't heard.

"I've got an idea… why… why don't us six just go to the beach as soon as school's over?" Hinata suggested.

"Hinata! That's a great idea!" Naruto hugged her tight.

"You wanna do that Shika?" Ino asked.

"Sure."

Sakura then looked up at Sasuke, "Oh you know I wanna go," Sasuke answered her unspoken question.

She smiled up at him, "Well then, I can't wait!"

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were all doing each others hair, nails, and make up for prom tonight. "This is going to be so much fun!" Ino said while she was fixing Hinata's hair.

"I know. I hope Sasuke-kun thinks I look beautiful…" Sakura said.

"He already thinks you are," Hinata told her.

"All right Hinata, I'm done with your hair," Ino handed her a mirror.

Hinata took the mirror from her hands and smiled. "I love it." They all then got dressed.

The guys were getting ready over at Sasuke's house. "I've been thinking about telling Hinata 'I love you' tonight while we're dancing," Naruto said while he was putting his dress shoes on.

"Then do it," Sasuke told him.

Naruto looked over at Shikamaru. "I agree. If you're in love with her then just tell her," Shikamaru added.

"I will. Oh, and when we go to the beach I'm planning to show her my love," Naruto smirked.

"Just make sure she is also ready," Sasuke said.

"Don't worry, I will." They then left and began heading towards prom.

Sakura, Hinata, and Ino all walked out of Ino's house. They were just going to meet up with the guys at prom. And where the prom was taking place wasn't that far from the house. So they just decided to walk there. On the way there Sakura saw Sasori walking just a little ahead of them. "Hold on guys," Sakura said. "Hey Sasori!" she yelled while running towards him. Well, the best she could run in high heels anyway.

Sasori turned around to see the beautiful Sakura running towards him. He began blushing at how beautiful she looked. "Hey there Sakura-chan… going to prom?"

"Sura am!"

"You look real pretty," he smiled.

"Thank you Sasori. Where are you headed to?"

"Over to Deidara's. Me, him, and Itachi are going to just hang out there for a bit."

"Awesome, tell them all I said hi."

"I will."

"All right. Well I better get going. Don't wanna keep my friends waiting." she then gave him a quick, friendly hug. "See you soon Sasori-san." She then ran back to Ino and Hinata.

"Bye Sakura," he watched her.

"Who was that?" Ino asked when she got back over to them.

"Sasori-san. He is Itachi-sama, Sasuke's older brother's, best friend," Sakura replied back.

"Ah. He was kind of cue. But not as cute as Shika," Ino laughed.

"Or… or Naruto-kun," Hinata giggled.

Wow, Sasori was kind of cute. Sakura never noticed it before because she was too in love with Sasuke to even notice. Finally the girls made it to prom. And the guys were standing outside, waiting for them.


	17. Chapter 17 Prom Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Prom Night**

"Hey guys!" All three girls yelled. The guys turned around to see them.

Shikamaru looked at Ino. She had a long, silk, purple dress on that was low cut. But not too low cut, it barley showed her breasts. She had most of her hair down, and straight. But some of it was put in a little bun. She had purple tips on her nails. And also had purple, three inch heels on. The dress really showed how skinny she was.

"You look beautiful, Ino," Shikamaru said. They kissed each other gently on the lips. Then into took a look at Shikamaru. He had a black tux with a purple tie on. He kept his hair up in his usual ponytail. But Ino didn't really care, she loved his ponytail.

"And you look handsome," she replied back.

Naruto looked at Hinata. She was wearing a long, slender, silver dress that really brought out the color of her eyes. It wasn't very low cut. But it really brought out how big her chest is. Which really made Naruto blush. And she was also wearing silver flatts because she wasn't very comfortable in heels. She had her hair up in a curly ponytail. She had clear nail polish on which made her nails shine. And she had very light make up on.

"Wow Hinata… you are so beautiful." he intertwined their fingers.

Hinata looked at Naruto. Black tux and silver tie. He also had his hair slicked back. Which made him look really hot. "Thank you Naruto-kun. You look very nice yourself… I really like your hair." she blushed.

Then, Sasuke looked at Sakura. She was wearing a long, silk, fit, red dress that really complimented her hair color. It really brought our her figure as well. Which is really lovely. It was pretty low cut, but Sasuke didn't mind. And the dress showed some of her back. He then noticed her wearing a silver necklace. She was also wearing two inch high heels. And she barley had any make up on. She left her hair down and untouched. But it was still really pretty.

Sakura looked at Sasuke. He had a black tux on with a red tie. He kept his hair the same. And she loved it.

Sasuke help his arms open. Sakura walked into them and put her arms around him. "Sakura, you are beyond gorgeous," he whispered in her ear.

She took in the scent of his cologne. "And you are beyond handsome." They all let each other go and then walked in.

They were playing a slow song and all the couples were dancing together. Hinata had her face on Naruto's chest and had her arms around his neck. And Naruto had his head on her shoulder, and his hands around her waist. Naruto thought then that now was the time. He brought his head up, "Hey Hinata?"

She kept her head on his chest, "Hm?"

"You are so beautiful. And amazing. My night has become a sunny dawn because of you. What I need to live has been given to me by the earth. Why I need to live has been given to me by you."

Hinata looked up at him when he said all that and began to blush.

"All the birds in the sky, all the fish in the sea, will never explain how much you mean to me," Naruto remembered everything he practiced at home. "Hinata Hyuuga, I love you."

Hinata's eyes got wide. And she smiled big. "I love you, too, Naruto Uzumaki!" she gave him a huge hug. He hugged her back. He then tilted her head up to his and kissed her soft lips.

Sasuke and Sakura were also dancing, looking over at Naruto and Hinata. "Looks like he told her 'I love you'." Sasuke observed.

"I'm so happy for them. Truly" Sakura smiled.

"Hey, mind if I cut in?" Someone asked.

Sakura and Sasuke both looked over to see Karin. She had her hair up in a curly bun with some of the curls sticking out. She was wearing a short white dress with black roses embedded on it. And the dress wasn't low cut at all. She was wearing white flatts and her glasses. Sakura hated to admit it, but Karin looked beautiful.

"Karin, I don't think-" but Sasuke was cut off by Sakura.

"No, it's all right. Karin, you can dance one song with Sasuke." She looked back over to Sasuke. "I need to find Sai, anyway. I still haven't thanked him for the paiting. Come and find me afterwards. I love you," she then kissed him and began walking away. She smiled at Karin as she walked by her. Sakura wanted to be the bigger person.

When she found Sai he was sitting down on a bench, drinking some punch. "Hey Sai," she took a seat next to him.

"Oh, hey Sakura," he smiled. He had a black tux on with a grey tie.

"Did you come here with anyone?"

"No. I came alone. Did you come with Sasuke?"

"Yup, but I'm letting him dance with Karin right now. But anyway, I came to find you because I wanted to say thank you."

"For what I may ask?"

"For the picture of me and Sasuke. You painted it didn't you?"

"Oh yeah. I did paint it."

"Well, I really liked it Sai. I framed it and put it up in my room. It's very beautiful. You have real talent." Sakura smiled/

"I'm glad you liked it Sakura."

Karin and Sasuke were dancing. "Sasuke, I need to say something…" Karin began.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I'm sorry. For everything I've done to Sakura. And for trying to break you up. It's just because I really liked you. And I really let it all go to my head. Could you forgive me?" Karin was being serious. Honest.

"Karin, that took a lot of courage for you to say that. So yes, I forgive you. And about the whole Sakura thing, you should say sorry to her. Not me."

"I'll admit it. I don't have the courage to say it to her, please tell her for me?" the song then ended. "I have to go now. Go find Sakura. Bye." she then walked off.

Sasuke then took off to find Sakura. He found her sitting down, talking to Sai. "Hey," he said.

"Oh, hey Sasuke-kun. I just invited Sai to go to the beach with us. You don't think anyone will mind do you?" Sakura asked.

"Of course not." he smiled at her. "But Sai, mind if I steal my girlfriend back for the night?"

Sai smiled at him. "I don't mind. Go ahead."

Sasuke held his hand out and she took it. They then went back to the dance floor. And while they were dancing Sasuke told Sakura what all Karin said. It surprised her. But also made her happy.

A few more hours passed. Sasuke and Sakura were sitting on a bench, away from everyone else.

"Sakura, I need to ask you something." Sasuke took her hand.

"What is it Sasuke-kun?"

"It's hard for me to ask this. Because I don't what what you'll say. And, it's just hard."

"Just ask it hun," she encouraged.

"Sakura, ever since I've fallen in love with you I can't fall asleep, because reality is better than my dreams. And, Sakura, I was wondering… would you please marry me once we get out of high school?" he looked down and she saw a slight blush creep across his face.

Sakura's eyes began to get very wet. And she felt tears roll down her cheeks. She smiled. "Sasuke-kun. Yes yes! Of course I will! I love you! Yes! Yes-" she was cut off by Sasuke kissing her.

"A kiss is a lovely trick, designed by nature, to stop words when speech becomes superfluous." he leaned his forehead against hers. "I love you."

"I love you, too."


	18. Chapter 18 Beach Trip

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Beach Trip**

Sakura and Sasuke were sitting in Sasuke's living room with their luggage, waiting for Shikamaru to pick them up for their trip to the beach. School was officially over now. And they wanted to go on their own senior trip before they all went their separate ways. But of course they were going to go to Sasuke and Sakura's wedding. And when Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, and Sai get engaged everyone would go to their weddings. They knoew who and who would get married. But they didn't know who Sai would get married to.

And when Sasuke and Sakura told Itachi they were getting married, he was so happy he looked like he was going to cry.

There was then a honk outside. "Guess that's Shikamaru," Sasuke said. So him and Sakura then ran outside. Everyone was already in the car. Including Sai and Karin. Sakura never knew whose two would ever be some of her close friends. But they were, and it made her happy. They all then headed to the beach.

When they did, they got two rooms. One for the girls and one for the boys. But they all knew it wouldn't stay that way. Once they were done unpacking they all through their bathing suits on and ran down to the beach.

Naruto and Hinata went to the hotel rooms a little early. Then came back two hours later, blushing. Everyone knew what happened. It was completely obvious.

That same night they were all sitting in one of the hotel rooms they got. Sasuke stood up, "Hey Sakura. Let's go take a walk."

"All right. Be back later guys!" then they walked out of the room.

They were walking on the sand. "It's a full moon tonight. It's so beautiful," Sakura eyes twinkled when she said that.

"Not as beautiful as you," Sasuke held her from behind.

She smiled, "This will definitely be one of the trips none of us will forget."

"Never," he agreed.

"We got a lot of memories to make, with everyone." Sakura said.

"Yeah, let's head back to the room." Sasuke said. So they did.

The next day they all took a ton of pictures. They all really wanted to cherish these moments. "This trip really makes me feel like a kid again," Naruto said. Everyone agreed.

"Let's play a game of vollyball!" Ino suggested. Everyone agreed to that so they divided up into two teams. Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, and Shikamaru were one team. And Ino, Karin, Sai, and Naruto were on the other. They played for what seemed like forever. Ino's team won three times. And Sakura's team won one. But they all had a blast.

The rest of the trip went great. Everyone got a ton of pictures. They all had such a blast. It was something they'd never forget.


	19. Chapter 19 The End

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter Nineteen**

**The End**

Five months passed and it was the day of Sakura's and Sasuke's wedding. Sakura was in her dressing room with her Maid of honor, her bridesmaids, and her mom.

"Sakura, you look beautiful!" her Maid of honor, Ino, told her.

Sakura's mom looked at the time, "Oh! I better go get your dad. It's almost time!" She then ran out the door.

"Let's get into places girls!" Ino yelled. Then her and Hinata fasr walked out the door. Karin stayed behind.

"I'm so happy for you Sakura. It's hard to believe I used to hate and despise you. But now you are one of my best friends. And thanks for hooking Sai and I up." she smiled.

Sakura hugged her. "You're welcome Karin." She smiled at her. Then they both walked out the door.

Ino, Hinata, and Karin were now walking down the aisle. Sakura was standing outside the door with her dad. "I'm so proud of you Sakura," he told her.

A tear rolled down her cheek. She was so happy. "Thanks Daddy." The wedding march then began to play. Sakura took a deep breath and prepared herself. Then, the door opened. Everyone was standing up, looking at her. They pretty much invited a lot of people from their senior class. And of course Sasori, Deidara, Dr. Tsunade, and Mr. Kakashi was there.

Sakura looked up to see who was all up there. Naruto, Itachi, Shikamaru, and Sai were all of Sasuke's best men. Then, she looked at Sasuke. Who was smiling at her. When she got up there her dad kissed her on the cheek and gave her away.

Jiraiya, Tsunada's husband, was the pasture. "The rings?" Jiraiya said. Naruto handed Sasuke the rings. "The couple wrote there own vows."

Sasuke went first, "Sakura, you are my night and day. When you aren't around I feel like I'm going to fall apart. There is only one happiness in life, love and be loved back. And I have that. What my heart gave away it wasn't gone. It is kept in your heart. Like music on the water, your voice is so sweet to me. Multiply it by infinity, take it to the depths of forever and you'll still only have a glimps of how much I love you. You are my life, now and forever. I love you Sakura Haruno." He then slipped the ring onto her finger.

It was now Sakura's turn. "Sasuke, you are the star that lights my sky. Two souls with but a single thought, two hearts beat as one. That's how we are. The greatest thing anyone will ever learn is to love and be loved in return. And I love learned because of you Sasuke-kun. In dreams and in love there are no impossibilities. And we both know that. As long as I love, as long as I breathe Sasuke, with every heart beat I'll need you near me. I love you so much Sasuke Uchiha." She then slipped the ring onto his finger.

"Does anyone have any reasons that these two should not be wed?" No one spoke so then Jiraiya continued. "Do you, Sakura, take Sasuke Uchiha to be your husband?"

"I do."

"And do you, Sasuke, take Sakura Haruno to be your wife?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you as husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

So then they kissed. Everyone clapped and cheered. And cherry blossoms were being thrown everywhere.

They were now cutting the cake. Pictures were being taken and everything. After sometime passed by Sasori came up to talk to Sakura. "I'm so happy for you," he said.

"Thank you so much Sasori-san!" She smiled and gave him a hug. He hugged her back. He couldn't help but be in love with her. Yes, he is in love. But he wasn't going to try anything. He knew better. Sasuke was like his litter brother.

After the wedding, Sakura and Sasuke were sitting in there living room. Yes, they have a house. It was Itachi's gift to them. Not a very big house. But something to get them started. They were very grateful for it. "Not too long, we can try and create the Uchiha family, Mrs. Sakura Uchiha." he sat down beside her on the couch.

"I would love nothing more than that." They then kissed.

It has been one year since Sasuke and Sasuke have been married. Sakura was laying in a hospital bed, holding a little baby boy. Her's and Sasuke's new baby boy. Sasuke was sitting in a chair next to her.

"Thought of any names yet?" he asked her.

"I have one in mind," she replied.

"And that would be?"

"Fugaku Mikoto Uchiha."

Sasuke smiled. Fugaka was his fathers name. And Mikoto was his mothers name. "I adore it."

They both then looked at him. "Welcome to the family Fugaku," Sakura said,

Later on Ino and Shikamaru got married. Then Naruto and Hinata. And last, Karin and Sai.

When Fugaku got a little older he had black hair and its style was like Sasuke's. And he had green eyes like his mothers. There life was just perfect.

The End

I don't really support the couple Sai X Karin xD I just had to make them both end up with some body! Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this story. :3 Please review!


End file.
